A Demon's Fate
by meguhanu
Summary: It's been 3 years. Sarah wishes back Eric because of the new gang in the city. But Sarah's wish soons turns to terror when The Crow comes back instead of Eric. And now The Crow wants to have some deadly fun, with or without Sarah.  Crow Movie/Crow Series
1. Chapter 1

**A Demon's Fate**

Sarah skated through the streets of the city that she horribly called her home. It was sunset and she was skating at full speed on the street, getting the occasional honks from car drivers telling her to get off the street. Sarah flipped them off, continuing down the street. A small tear fell from her eyes. She wiped it away as if it was nothing.

It was almost the same every day.

Sarah flipped her long hair away from her face to see where she was going on the street. Even though it was three years later, she still looked the same. The only thing that was different was her hair. It was now waist length. Her childish features were still present on her face. Nothing mattered to her anymore. The only thing that did matter was getting to her destination.

She was determined to get the cemetery in time. Lately, there were a lot of grave robberies in the past year. Sarah feared that these people, whoever they were, were going to disturb Eric and Shelly's resting place.

The cops had been no use, even Sarah's cop friend Albrecht had been of no help. Without evidence, even the shredded ground beneath the graves weren't enough. The bodies hadn't turned up and people had a feeling who was behind it.

He had a feeling who was behind it. Since Top Dollar and his gag was demised three years ago, his territory was taken over by psychopaths and murderers. They called themselves "The Forsaken Brotherhood." There were four of them.

"I'm sorry Sarah," he said to her.

"Sorry doesn't help me or the victims," said Sarah in an aggravated tone of voice.

She stormed out of the police station to go to the cemetery to protect her beloved friends.

Albrecht understood why the teen was so upset. He walked into his office, closing the door behind him. He sighed heavily, running his hand over his face.

"She's worried that the grave robbers are going to dig up Eric and Shelly," he said to nobody. He understood every feeling she was having.

"I've got to catch these guys," he said. With that, he picked up his badge and gun that was sitting on his desk and hit the streets.

It had been three years since Eric had come back from the dead to avenge his and his fiancé's death. Sarah had missed him and Shelly always. It was the first thing she thought about when she woke up and the last thing she thought about when she went to sleep.

Sarah slipped her skateboard to a stop. She picked it up, letting the wind slip past her. She closed her eyes enjoying the breeze. She opened the gate to the cemetery, walking to the place she had been every single day.

Devil's Night had come and past the night before, and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing happened, except a clear dark peaceful night. That was October 30th.

Today was October 31st, Halloween; the day of Samhain. This day was no exception. Today, three years ago, it had happened; the murder of Eric Draven and Shelly Webster.

The sun was shining bright over the God forsaken city. The leaves were all turning red, orange, and yellow. It showered the dark black streets with color.

Sarah didn't care about the trick or treaters; all she cared about was spending the night protecting the graves.

Sarah sighed in relief when she got to the graves and everything was still intact.

She rested her head against the bright ground. She read the names on the gravestones sadly.

"I miss you two," said Sarah. She leaned her head back on Eric's grave.

"I wish you were still around," said Sarah in a shaky voice. She opened her eyes and started to cry. Her tears fell from her eyes and landed on the gravestones. Her heart was breaking even more.

Sarah stood up, wiping her eyes with the sleeve from her sweater.

She walked back in forth between Eric and Shelly's graves, with her hands petting the smoothness and cold marble of the graves, but something she felt on Eric's grave caught her attention.

There were dents in the cold stone.

"What is this?" she asked.

She leaned closer to really get a close look at the dents.

"Oh my God! That's from the beak of a bird," said Sarah.

Just then from overhead, there was a caw from the tree standing a few feet away.

"You," said Sarah.

She smiled as she ran over the black bird. She knew this was the same crow from three years ago.

"I still have it," she said. She took the necklace she had worn for three years straight. She showed the crow the engagement ring that Eric had given Shelly. It was tied around the black cord.

Sarah's smile soon turned upside down into a frown.

"Even though Eric and Shelly are gone, I miss them," said Sarah.

The crow stared intently at her, as if it knew what she was saying.

"Now that Top Dollar and his gang are dead, it still hasn't changed things around the city that much,"

"Please," begged Sarah staring up intently at the crow. "Bring him back? For me?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can continue living without them. Life for me was easier when they were around," said Sarah.

The bird didn't take his black beaded eyes away from her. A few seconds passed until it spread its wings and cawed loudly. It flew off the tree branch, almost hitting Sarah in the head with its razor sharp claws. It landed on Eric's gravestone. It looked towards Sarah and cawed again.

"Please?" asked Sarah. She outstretched her hand to pet the crows beautiful black feathers, but before she could touch it, the crow pecked her hand. A cut appeared on Sarah's hand.

"Ow," cried Sarah. She flung her hand back and forth unknowingly flinging her blood onto the gravestone and onto the ground.

"Thanks for that," said Sarah, obviously upset.

She knew this was useless but a part of her wanted to try anyway. She picked up her skateboard and left the cemetery.

"I don't know if I'm out of my mind or not," said Sarah.

She looked back at the cemetery. "I'll be right back," said Sarah.

"I don't want to get an infection from this," she said. With that, she rolled down the street to the pharmacy to get some hydrogen peroxide.

A few hours passed and Sarah still wasn't back.

Officer Daryl Albrecht had arrived at the cemetery in the pitch black of night. He saw from the light of his flashlight that everything and everyone was still in their final resting places.

Daryl found the two familiar graves. He smiled affectionately at the stone. Daryl didn't even see the blood on Eric's grave. He was looking around the property making sure no one was around vandalizing the place.

"Happy Halloween guys. We miss you," said Daryl, not even looking at the graves. Daryl couldn't stay long because a distant sound of thunder came from the skies.

"Raining on Halloween? I know some kids who are going to be pretty upset," he said.

"Good night," said Daryl patting the graves as he walked away.

The rain started as soon as Daryl got into his car and drove away.

Not all was well in the cemetery after Daryl had left. The crow was back and sitting atop Eric's grave. The blood had dripped down, the lightning illuminating the sight for none to see.

Soon the crow was screaming and flapping his wings faster and faster.

A hand popped up from beneath the ground of Eric's grave, followed by an arm, then a shoulder, a black haired head, and then the leather covered legs.

The man shakily stood up. He looked around gasping and trying to find his balance, thought the mud he was sliding in wasn't helping.

He heard the crow cawing. He spun around and looked at the animal. He tilted his head and the crow did the same.

The man looked up at the rain currently pelting him in the face. He spread his arms and let out a piercing scream. Eric Draven had returned from the Land of the Dead.

Sarah underestimated the skate to the pharmacy. It was longer than she had anticipated, and now it was pouring rain, and she wasn't in the cemetery.

"I'm so fucked," said Sarah.

Finally Sarah arrived at the cemetery. Sarah scooped up her skateboard and ran into the graveyard, being wary of her steps in the mud. The rain made her vision blurry, but Sarah knew her way around this place.

Sarah arrived at the place she was supposed to spend the night.

She stopped suddenly to catch her breath. She bent over to steady her breathing.

That's when she saw it. Eric's grave had been disturbed.

"Fuck no!" screamed Sarah. She threw down her skateboard in the mud. She thought the gang was present. Sarah ran over to the area collapsing in the mud, expecting to see bits and pieces of a broken coffin box. She saw nothing but a big hole and nothing was in it.

Sarah then remembered what happened earlier. The crow had bit her. She looked down at her bandaged hand. Then there was a loud caw from behind her.

Sarah gasped.

_There's no way, _she thought.

She slowly kneeled up into a standing position. The thunder boomed overhead.

Sarah turned her body slowly to meet the distant face of Eric Draven, but he was wearing the crow makeup. His whole face was white, and the eyes were pitch black. The crow was perched on his shoulder, folding its wings.

"Eric!" Sarah cried. She ran to him and he kneeled down to catch her in his arms. He hugged her tightly as she did the same.

"Happy Halloween," said the Crow. He smiled as lightning struck to light up the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Demon's Fate**

Sarah didn't want to let go of Eric from the hug they were embracing in.

Sarah glanced down at Eric, and Eric was exactly the same as Sarah remembered, even the clothes he was wearing were the same.

He had the leather pants on, with the tight long sleeved black shirt hugging his back, making his muscles fit the shirt perfectly. The shirt was ripped from the previous events three years ago. He had black duct tape around his waist, making his body even slimmer than it actually was. The black boots looked as if they hadn't even been worn down throughout the three years.

Sarah sighed on Eric. She and Eric were kneeling in the rain. It had started to let up lightly.

"If I let go, I might wake up," said Sarah. Tears were running down her face.

"Please let this be real," said Sarah.

"Sarah," said Eric, releasing her to look at her.

"This is real. I'm here. I'm back. What I don't understand is why," said Eric.

Sarah wiped her tears away.

"I don't know either," sniffled Sarah. She looked at Eric.

"I wished it. I mean, the crow was here at sunset and I asked it to bring you back again," said Sarah.

Eric cupped her head in his hands. He stared intently at her.

"What exactly happened?" asked Eric.

Sarah whimpered under Eric's hands. They didn't feel as gentle as they did before. Now they felt cold.

"I told you already," said Sarah.

"I asked the crow to bring you back. I mean he pecked my hand and made me bleed, but that's nothing," said Sarah.

"He drew blood," stated Eric.

"Yeah," said Sarah.

He took her hands in his and looked at her injured hand.

"So your blood brought me back along with your love for me," he stated.

Sarah yanked her hand out of his hand and stood slowly.

"Eric what are you getting at?" she asked backing away from him. Sarah had a bad feeling about Eric.

"Sarah, your blood is the key," he said standing. He let his hand put a stray hair behind her ear.

"What's happened since I've been gone? What year and day is it?" he asked walking around the stones.

"It's 1997. It's been three years since we have seen each other," said Sarah.

"Only three years? It feels like a lifetime ago," said Eric walking towards his grave and Shelly's. He let his hands slide from the top of Shelly's grave back to his.

"Not everything has been the same since you departed," said Sarah feeling sorrowful.

"What events have taken place to allow me to come back?" asked Eric.

"Well, my mom was killed," said Sarah.

Eric immediately stopped walking, went over to Sarah, and grabbed her hard by her arms.

"Who did it?" asked Eric. He wanted this information and he wanted it now.

"It's a new gang. They call themselves 'The Forsaken Ones. They took over Top Dollars territory after you killed them all," said Sarah feeling nervous.

"Tell me their names," said Eric. It was a demand.

The Crow was definitely here and he planned on getting revenge for Darla and for Sarah if it was the last thing he did on Earth.

"I don't know their first names," said Sarah.

Eric sighed.

"Can you try to remember anything?" asked Eric.

"I just know their last names if that helps," said Sarah.

The Crow touched Sarah, this time concentrating on her memories.

Sarah sighed and let the painful memories come flooding back to her.

_He saw a flash of her and her mom together in a park, and then at home baking cookies together, until the door was burst inwards off its hinges from a violent push. _

_Suddenly three men entered the apartment. All three were armed with guns and started firing away. Sarah was grabbed by her mom and both jumped to the floor to escape the gunfire. The apartment was shredded from gunfire._

_As fast as it started was how fast it ended. Sarah was pulled away from her mothers' arms. _

"_NO!" Sarah screamed. "Shut up brat," said one of the men._

"_Hey!" said the other of the three men._

"_Lets' save her for later," said the man._

"_You got it Seacut!" said Penstroke._

"_Seacut! Penstroke!" called Killveck, who was obviously the leader. Sarah's sobs were the only thing hearable in the apartment._

"_Seacut, you hold the kid," said Killveck. _

_Sarah was grabbed in a chokehold, Seacut held a gun to her temple. She started to gag, having a hard time to breathe. Her fingers tried to pry his hands off her throat._

_Killveck shot off a bullet to the ceiling._

"_Seacut! I said to hold the kid, not to fucking choke her to death," said Killveck._

"_Well fuck me, I'm sorry Killveck, I guess I got over fucking excited," apologized Seacut. He laughed maniacally. _

_Killveck rolled his eyes. _

"_Penstroke, you get whatever valuables you can," said Killveck looking at his other partner._

_Penstroke laughed wildy, dancing around the apartment, rumaging through drawers, cupboards, and Darla's bedroom._

"_Now little lady," said Killveck to Darla, who was sprawled on the bed, her hands above her chest. Darla whimpered, knowing what was going to happen. Tears smudged her makeup. She heard Penstroke ransacking her apartment in the background._

"_How are you tonight?" asked Killveck. He jumped on top of her, pinning her in between his legs._

"_Please take whatever you want from us. Just don't hurt me or my daughter," begged Darla._

"_Now that's what I like. A woman who asks politely," said Killveck._

"_Get the fuck off my mom!" Sarah shouted._

"_Quiet cutie!" said the man holding the girl. _

_Killveck stood atop of Darla, undoing his pants to have his way with her._

"_MOM!" screamed Sarah._

_Despite having a gun pressed to her head, Sarah could only gasp in fear and struggle against Seacut while watching Killveck rape her mother. It was a disgusting sight._

_Killveck finished with Darla, and sighed._

"_I've had better," said Killveck._

_He and the two others laughed. Killveck zipped up his pants and turned towards Darla. _

"_Not bad bitch,__" said Killveck. Then Seacut shoved Sarah to Killveck, while Seacut had a turn with Darla. After Seacut was Penstroke and he was the roughest._

_Darla couldn't take anymore. She was screaming and begging the men to stop. The slaps and punches hardly shut her up. She was beginning to bruise. The once white fluffy pillows that welcomber her to bed were soaked red with her blood._

_Killveck smiled and stepped forward, pointing a gun at Darla._

"_Sweet everlasting dreams whore," said Killveck. He cocked the gun._

"_Sarah," whispered Darla before a bullet was shot in her head, immediately killing her._

"_Fuck no! MOM!" screamed Sarah._

_Killveck let her go to her mothers' dead body, trying to reawaken her. Nothing she did worked. _

"_Mom, no please. Don't leave me. I don't have anybody now," she cried._

"_Come on sweetie. We are going to have some fun," said Penstroke moving to catch Sarah._

_Sarah was too quick. Sarah ran and jumped out the window, climbing down the fire escape, soon being followed by gunshots._

_She ran and ran and the vision ended._

Eric gasped as he fell backwards, trying to steady himself.

"They killed your mom," said Eric.

"Yeah," said Sarah, dropping her head in sorrow.

"All my life so far is death and sadness," said Sarah.

"My life has ended," said Eric.

"Eric I know," said Sarah, but before she could get another word out, Eric turned to her, brining her face close to his. He stared into her eyes.

"Stop calling me that name," said Eric. The crow starting screaming again and flapping its wings, Sarah darted her eyes, looking from Eric to the crow, back and forth.

"But that's your name. Eric Draven. It even says so on your grave," said Sarah, pointing at the gravestone.

Eric looked at his grave and smiled.

"You think I'm that piece of shit? You have lost your touch with reality kid," said Eric.

"Aren't you Eric Draven? Unless I mean, you're just-," Sarah was cut off. Her voice faltered, realizing now this being wasn't her Eric. It was just the Crow spirit taking his form, and he was dangerous.

"This isn't right," said Sarah, starting to try to back away from the Crow.

"You're the one who brought me back," said the Crow spreading his arms, walking further towards Sarah as she back further away.

Sarah's breath came short and fast.

"And that must mean you're the one who can send me back," said the Crow.

He quickly grabbed Sarah hard, turning her towards the gates of the cemetery. His hand held her sweater firmly, while the other gripped the back of her neck.

"Ow," cried Sarah.

"Shut up," said the Crow.

He and Sarah started walking away from the graves.

"I won't leave until I've had a little bit of fun on this festive night," said the Crow.

The crow took flight over the two leaving the darkness of the cemetary.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Demon's Fate**

Sarah struggled with her might to get the Crow to release her from his grip. Everything she tried was useless.

"Eric or whoever you are, what do you want? Why are you doing this?" asked Sarah.

"You shouldn't ask questions you don't want the answers to," said the Crow, pulling her down the sidewalk.

"Eric, stop it!" cried Sarah. Her arms were already starting to bruise. She couldn't see them, but she could feel them.

"Keep calling me Eric and I'll cut off those pretty lips of yours," said the Crow.

The bird cawed loudly, swooping down over the two walking down the street.

Thankfully the weather had cleared and now it was just a cold clear Halloween night.

"Where are we going?" asked Sarah. She didn't recognize this part of the city, which was strange because Sarah thought she knew all of the city spots.

"To get justice on those who did your mother wrong," said the Crow. He just continued walking, paying no mind to the small girl he held in his hands.

"I don't know where they are," said Sarah. She didn't know how she could have been of much help to this creature. She was already mad that this spawn from Hell had already taken Eric's form.

But since the Crow was here, where was Eric? Why did the Crow come back and not Eric Draven? Eric was the one she really wanted back, him and Shelly.

_Eric, where are you? Why aren't you here? Are you with Shelly? Do you know what's happening here?_

Sarah's thoughts were racing in her mind. All of them were questions that she desperately wanted answers to. She doubted the Crow would give them to her, or maybe he would.

Sarah didn't know whether or not she could outsmart this Crow. He was viscous, strong, and smart.

The Crow stopped walking, pulling Sarah into a nearby alley, slamming her into the concrete wall.

"Ow! Dude, what the hell?" asked Sarah, rubbing the back of her head.

Sarah wasn't really the 'rescue me' part of the world. This little girl was the street smart kid with the drunken mom who never cared.

But right now at this moment, she was slipping more and more into the damsel part. She knew when she had the chance, she would have to run and hide from this monstronsity. She wasn't going to slip into the damsel part.

The Crow came into her view when she opened her eyes.

She jumped backwards slightly from fright.

He laid his hands on either side of her head, trapping her in his arms. He whispered to her.

"When I touched you earlier, I saw what those men looked like," he said. He tilted his head slightly, showing her his crooked Jester look.

"You do?" asked Sarah shakily. She stared at him.

"And I know where to find them," said the Crow looking upwards at his bird, signaling for it to take flight and to find these men who did the crime. The crow unfolded his wings and took flight into the night sky.

Sarah watched as the bird left, getting smaller and smaller as it flew further away.

"What have I done?" she asked herself in a whisper, covering her mouth in disbelief.

The Crow looked at her, cocking his head and smiling to himself.

"You've set me free!" yelled the Crow, flinging his arms in a flapping motion stepping back away from her.

Sarah closed her eyes tightly, turning her face away.

He was getting more and more violent with every passing second.

"Come on, we're leaving," said the Crow, grabbing Sarah's wrist, pulling her painfully along.

"Freeze!" said a voice from the opposite side of the alley.

Sarah knew that voice. And apparently so did the Crow.

"Now he says 'Freeze'," said the Crow, turning around to see Albrecht, his gun raised pointing right at him.

The Crow just smiled.

"Happy Halloween Albrecht," said the Crow.

"Draven?" asked Albrecht.

"Close," said the Crow.

"Oh My god," said Albrecht lowering his gun. He didn't understand. Draven was dead. He had come back previously three years ago to get justice for him and his girlfriend by killing Top Dollar, T-Bird, and his crew, which he successfully done.

But why was he back now? He threw those thoughts out of his head.

Albrecht looked down further and he saw Sarah in Draven's clutches. She was waving her arm at Albrecht trying to warn him.

"Sarah?" asked Albrecht.

"Albrecht, this isn't what it looks like," said Sarah. She couldn't say another word. The Crow had pressed his hand over her mouth silencing her from speaking.

"Keep quiet," said the Crow.

"Kids nowadays; they just don't know when to keep their little mouths shut," said the Crow.

"Listen Draven, let go of the girl and we can talk," said Albrecht, keeping his gun raised.

"I'm more the physical type than the talking type," said the Crow.

With that said, the Crow threw Sarah down to the ground while he threw his body into a many back flips.

The gun went off, but every shot missed the Crow.

The Crow came closer, kicking Albrecht down to the ground.

Albrecht hardly knew what hit him, but he did know his face had just touched a wet pavement, a red sticky liquid coming from a fresh cut on his mouth.

He looked up at the Crow in a confusing manner.

"What's wrong with you man?" asked Albrecht.

"It's complicated," said the Crow, and then he punched the officer in the face.

The Crow shook his shoulders, getting his composure back.

"Now where's my precious cargo?" the Crow asked to himself.

Sarah didn't stick around the scene for long.

As soon as she was free, she ran for her life. She knew full well that the Crow could easily find her again, but she wanted to take her chances.

Sarah ran back to the graveyard to find out what had went wrong with her wish. She only hoped that she could get there in time without being captured again by the crazy Crow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Demon's Fate**

Sarah was running as fast as her thin legs would carry her. She had the occasional slip from the wet pavement. She dared to look behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. Sarah breathed in short anxious breaths, trying with all her strength to run back to the cemetery before she would be captured by the creature of the night that she herself had brought into this world.

Sarah slid to a stop near the big gates. She caught herself before she could fall to the wet pavement beneath her.

Panting hard, Sarah slipped her body through the wet metal, occasionally crunching her teeth together from the pain of her legs from running so fast and hard.

All of a sudden, her right foot was caught by a hand pulling hard from the direction she just came from.

Sarah looked back and screamed. The Crow had found her and was trying to pull her back through the gate.

"Let me go!" cried Sarah, trying to tug her foot out of his grasp.

"Sarah really, this isn't the way to treat an old friend," said the Crow.

"You're not my fucking friend," yelled Sarah. She got her foot free and kicked him in the face.

The Crow didn't expect Sarah to strike him. He took a few steps back and placed his hand over his face in shock.

"Kitty's got claws," said the Crow. "I like that," he said.

Sarah didn't stick around. She knew the Crow was more powerful and stronger than her and could easily take her down.

Sarah ran back to the graves.

"Eric please help me," said Sarah. She punched the ground hard; so hard that the bandage she had on her hand came undone and fell into the mud. Her hand had started to bleed again.

The wind picked up heavily and blew branches and leaves down to where Sarah was standing. Sarah was looking up, down, backwards, and twirling her head around to keep a look out for the Crow.

Sarah looked down at the grave, unaware a big branch was cracking above her. Then in a flash, it snapped headed straight down to Sarah.

Sarah looked up just in time to see the branch coming towards her in a rapid speed. Sarah put her hands above her head to protect herself, but she felt herself being pulled back by strong arms.

Thankfully the Crow had seen the branch coming, and pulled Sarah to safety.

"Hey! Let go of me!" cried Sarah.

She knew it was the Crow.

"That's no way to treat someone who just saved your life," said Sarah.

"Why did you save me anyway? You are going to kill me anyway," said Sarah.

She struggled in the Crows' arms. The Crow just tightened his grip on the small girl.

"Stop this!" cried Sarah loudly. Her voice echoed through the graveyard. She couldn't help herself. She just cried. She didn't struggle. She just cried in the Crow's arms.

The Crow slowly released the girl, making her face him. He kneeled down, trying to wipe away Sarah's tears.

"Don't touch me!" cried Sarah. She pushed the Crow away while she turned to hide her tears.

The Crow showed his hands in defeat. This girl was terrified one minute then full of firepower the next.

"Cry it out," he said.

"Fuck off," said Sarah wiping her tears, getting into her tough girl exterior.

"Take it easy. If I wanted you dead, you'd be pushing up daisies right now," said the Crow.

"What do you want?" asked Sarah, her voice faltering.

"I answered your questions already. I'm going to find the men that killed your mom and give them a taste of their own medicine," said the Crow.

The crow cawed from above Sarah. She looked up at the spirit guide. It was perched up on a high branch, folding and unfolding his wings. His black beaded eyes looked down at the girl below him.

It was like the bird was staring into her soul. It was if the bird was waiting for a 'thank you' from the girl.

"Well, if you're going to kill those three men, let me know how it goes," said Sarah. She waved her hand to bid farewell to the Crow.

"There's something I need from you first," said the Crow.

"Of course there is," said Sarah whispering.

The Crow came up behind Sarah, placing his arms around her neck, pulling her back to his chest. Sarah's breath caught in her throat. Was he going to choke her?

"I need you to wait here," said the Crow.

"What?" asked Sarah, tilting her head to the left trying to look at him.

"Well I don't think a little girl coming with me on a killing field trip is healthy for her, nor is it good for her to see such awful things" said the Crow.

"It didn't' seem to matter when I watched them kill my mom," said Sarah.

"Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children," said the Crow.

Before Sarah could retaliate, the Crow placed his head on top of hers.

"I can take care of myself," said Sarah.

"So I can tell. But when I asked you to stay here, it wasn't a question," said the Crow.

"Either you stay here willingly or I can make you stay here," said the Crow.

"Okay man I get it," said Sarah, getting to this guy wasn't playing around and she didn't want to test his limits again.

"I'll stay here," said Sarah.

"Yeah I know," said the Crow.

He released her and disappeared in the Halloween night to find his first victim.

Sarah turned around to meet no one else with her in the cemetery.

She looked up at the tree and the spirit guide was gone too.

"Oh My God! It's going to be a long night," said Sarah. She did as she was told and leaned against Eric's grave watching and waiting for the Crow to return.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Demon's Fate**

Sarah didn't know how long she had been waiting for the Crow to return. Seconds had turned into minutes, and minutes had turned into hours. She was cuddled up on Eric's gravestone, resting her head on top of the cold cement epitaph.

Sarah had been dozing in and out of sleep for some time that night. She could tell it would soon be dawn. She breathed in and out slowly, watching her breath turn to smoke in front of her eyes.

Had all this been possible? Why had just the Crow returned instead of Eric? Eric's body wasn't in this open coffin. It was out and about the city on a killing spree. History was repeating itself in the most dangerous fashion.

Soon, she heard the gate squeaking loudly. She jumped up and saw the Crow coming back to the grave, limping and holding his injured arm. His arm was covered in blood.

Sarah ran to him, looking at his bloodstained clothes. It had been like he had bathed in their blood, he was that soaked.

"Are you ok?" asked Sarah.

The Crow smiled weakly at her until falling down to the ground in pure exhaustion.

Sarah caught him in her arms, letting him lay his head on her lap.

"You don't look so good," said Sarah

"I didn't look good when I came back so it doesn't really matter," said the Crow. He still had his sense of humor.

The Crow let her examine his arm, but there was no wound to see. The Crow had healed right up after he was cut with the knives and bullets.

"You don't have to worry. They are all put down like rabid dogs they were," said the Crow.

Before Sarah could tell him to shut up, he went into description of who he killed first.

The first one he found was Seacut. He was exiting the Pit when he was taking his normal shortcut through an alley to get home. He was so drunk; he was flailing himself all through the alley, mumbling to himself.

He didn't even see the Crow come jumping down from the rooftop of a nearby building, landing with ease on the wet pavement as if he himself had wings.

"You're hitting it kind of hard tonight aren't you Seacut?" asked Draven. He looked at the smashed bottle Seacut had dropped in fright from the Crow.

"Man where the hell did you come from?" asked Seacut, stumbling backwards.

"Dude, I know its Halloween, but the kids are supposed to dress up, not the adults," mumbled Seacut.

Draven put his hand over his heart as if an arrow had just hit it.

"Are you saying you don't like my costume?" pouted the Crow.

"I worked so hard on this!" he yelled.

"Man whatever freak. You need some help," said Seacut.

"I don't need the help right now. You are going to need it, but unfortunately you aren't going to get it," said the Crow.

"Sick fuck," said Seacut. He pulled out a handgun and shot the Crow in the shoulder. The Crow just smiled at the wound. He pulled the fabric away and let Seacut see his wound heal right up as if it was never there to begin with.

"What the hell are you anyway?" asked Seacut, knowing that he might have encountered a real life demon.

"I'm complicated," answered the Crow. The Crow came at him with super speed. He kicked the gun out of his hand. He then did a roundabout kick and smashed him right in the head. The Crow threw the gun away near the garbage bin.

Seacut, even though he was still seeing blurred images of the crazy jester in front of him, he still had some sense to emerge a long buck knife from his belt.

"What did you say Clown?" asked Seacut. He speech was slurred.

"Hmm, drunk and deaf. I can work with both," said Draven.

Draven smiled, walking closer to his prey. He let his hands down at his side, his chin down with his eyes upwards at the human he was going to kill in a few seconds.

"You! You stay away you freak!" yelled Seacut.

Seacut lost his footing on the wet pavement from trying to run back the way he had come. He tried but fell backwards, swinging his arms frantically to break his fall or to at least slice up his attacker.

"Too slow," said the Crow.

He was standing above Seacut. He kicked away the knife and slammed his booted foot over Seacut's throat with all the strength he had, making Seacut choke and gag. He couldn't breathe at all.

"Before you die, I want you to answer me one thing," said the Crow.

All that came from Seacut for an answer was a gurgling choke. His hands were on his windpipe trying to get some air into his lungs.

"You remember a woman in an apartment? A little girl was watching you all with her? Well I was friends with that woman. You left an innocent little girl without her mother to guide her through this tough world. Consider this your salvation," said Draven.

Seacut shook his head.

"Fuck you," he managed to choke out.

"You first," said Draven. He left Seacut on the pavement and went to pick up the forgotten buck knife.

"So pretty. I wonder how many peoples' blood this knife has touched," said Draven. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the knife. He then saw all the women he had raped and killed. There were over twenty victims.

"Someone had been a busy boy," said the Crow.

"Well no more," said the Crow.

He smiled while approaching Seacut. He grabbed him from behind. He yanked back on Seacut's head harshly. The Crow's hand held a big piece of Seacut's hair.

The Crow placed the sharp part of the blade at Seacut's throat. Seacut was turning blue from lack of air. He was suffocating.

Seacut was about to try to scream.

"Here allow me to help you," said the Crow. He pressed the blade in the flesh of Seacut's neck and a waterfall of blood trailed down his neck.

Seacut had lived up to his name. He was now cut. Draven stood up after throwing Seacut down on the pavement letting him drown in his own blood.

"Another piece of trash for the garbage men to pick up tomorrow," said Draven. He wiped the blood on his leather pants while he looked up at his spirit guide. The crow cawed.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing if you could," said Draven.

The Crow cawed until taking off into the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Demon's Fate**

Sarah sighed as she listened to the Crow had finished describing Seacut's death. It was hard to swallow the way the Crow had talked her through it. His tone hadn't a care in the world. He just told it to her nonchalantly.

"What happened next?" asked Sarah.

The Crow smiled. He lifted his head off her lap. He squatted down on his knees staring at Sarah.

"The first one was fun, but the second was epic," said the Crow.

"Who did you go after next?" Sarah asked.

"Penstroke," said Draven.

Sarah sat back to listen to the Crow go on about his killing spree.

The spirit guide had led Draven to the prostitute section of the city. It was still very cold and very wet on this Halloween night.

The crow ran over the rooftops to follow the black bird. The bird landed on a wire and cawed signaling the victim was in that building.

The Crow looked down and sure enough through a glass rooftop he saw Penstroke going at it with a woman.

The Crow smiled at the sight.

"Somebody is getting their freak on," said the Crow.

"I don't know whether to laugh or gag," giggled the Crow.

The woman was moaning in pleasure just as the duty they were doing ended. The woman smiled as she glanced over to the cabinet on her left. She saw a bottle of pills.

"Hey I got a great idea," she said while her hand slipped around the orange bottle.

She smiled at Penstroke while opening the bottle.

"Hey bitch, not those. I need those!" he said as he snatched the pills from her hand.

"Party pooper," she said with the pout of her lips.

"It doesn't have your name on it, so don't fucking touch it," he said.

"Whatever douche bag," said the woman.

Neither man nor woman looked up through the glass at their waiting guest.

"I hope they don't mind of I drop in," he said.

With that he jumped down through the glass roof, shattering it into a million pieces which fell down with him into the room. He landed with grace, standing up throwing his black hair out of his face.

The woman screamed loudly, throwing off the covers and reaching for her red dress on the chair near the bed.

"What the fuck?" asked Penstroke, who was currently in the same position as the woman. He was putting his jeans back on.

"Trick or Treat," said the Crow.

"Sorry no candy freak," said Penstroke. He reached for his gun in his back pocket.

"No candy?" asked the Crow.

"No mercy," said Penstroke. And he let out two bullets from his gun both hitting the Crow in the chest.

Again the Crow just laughed at Penstroke while the wounds, which healed within seconds. The woman screamed as she ran and locked herself in the bathroom.

"What the hell?" asked Penstroke, looking from his gun to the Crow.

"I just shot you twice," he said.

"So go for three," said the Crow.

Penstroke let his gun fire all the shots he had trying to slow this madman down. None of his efforts had worked. The gun chamber clicked empty.

Draven had either gotten shot or ducked at the bullets which landed in the wall behind him.

Draven looked down at the bullet wounds and the torn material of his black shirt.

"That hurt," he said before advancing on Penstroke.

He tackled Penstroke hard punching him once in the face and second right in the chest area. Penstroke fell backwards on a glass table, his weight had been enough to break the table and the woodwork.

Penstroke grabbed his chest area, his mouth open him gasping for air.

The Crow stood over Penstroke looking down at him with a menacing look.

"Please show mercy," Penstroke managed to choke out.

"Did you show Darla Mohr mercy?" asked the Crow.

"Who?" asked Penstroke.

"The mother you murdered," growled the Crow.

The Crow kneeled down, placing his hands on either side of Penstroke's head. Flashes of Darla and Sarah picturized in Penstroke's mind. He gasped.

"What did you just do to me?" asked Penstroke.

"You caused all their pain and suffering. I'm just here returning the favor," said the Crow.

Penstroke looked behind the Crow at the clock. Next to it were the bottle of pills.

"Please," begged Penstroke. His chest was heaving heavily. His hand was over his heart.

"I need those pills, please" he begged some more.

The Crow glanced at the bottle. He went over and picked it up off the counter.

"Take twice a day," read the Crow.

"I need those," said Penstroke reaching his arm from his position.

"Too bad, no mercy for the weak," said the Crow. He leaned against the counter and watched his victim suffer. He didn't have to lift a finger.

His face, legs, arms were going numb. Soon he couldn't move at all. He was a statue on the floor.

The Crow looked down at the pathetic mess this man was in.

"You should have thought about that before you killed Darla," said the Crow. He waited for Penstroke to die.

Within seconds Penstroke was dead. He had suffered a stroke.

Draven then heard bathroom door unlocked. The Crow looked over at the door and he saw a red headed woman peek out. She was fully dressed. She instantly looked at Penstroke dead on the glass stained floor.

"Fuck!" she screamed. Then she looked at the Crow.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. She tried to slam the door shut to lock herself in but it was too late.

The Crow caught the door and slammed it open. He cornered the hooker to the wall.

"This isn't the life you want," said the Crow to the woman. He was right in her face speaking.

The woman couldn't speak. She was too petrified. Tears ran down her eyes, ruining her black make up had she hastily applied earlier that night.

The Crow grabbed the woman by her arms, dragged her over to the mirror, and forced her to look at her reflection; just the same he did with Darla those years ago.

"This isn't who you are. You need to respect yourself for who you are and what you look like," he said.

"Please," begged the Hooker.

"Please let me go. Please don't kill me," she asked.

The Crow gripped her tighter his arms.

"Listen to me," he said.

He didn't get out another word because there was a huge knock at the door.

"Hey!" the voice screamed. It was from a man.

"What in the Holy name of God is going on in there?!" he screamed. The Crow looked at the door where he heard some keys rattling on the other side of the door.

The hooker was about to scream, but the Crow slapped his hand over her mouth to silence her.

The Crow looked at the door again. This time he heard the keys inside the lock.

The door actually clicked to signal it was unlocked. The door opened slightly and the manager barged in the room.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" he asked.

The woman bit the Crow on the hand. For a split second the hooker could reach her voice.

"IN HERE! HELP ME!" she called.

The manager saw the redhead with a clown looking gentleman in the bathroom.

"Hey man! Let her go and explain yourself," he said. He pulled out a gun. The Crow gently tossed the hooker into the wall as he walked towards the manager.

"The sign says 'Do not disturb'," the Crow said looking down at the plump little manager. The manager took the Crow's appearance in and had a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing in here?' asked the manager. Then the manager saw Penstroke dead on the floor.

"You killed my best client!" screamed the manager.

The Crow looked at Penstroke and chuckled.

"You need better clients than lowly filth like that piece of trash," said the Crow.

"You are dead, Kabookie man," said the manager then he tried to shoot the Crow.

The Crow dodged the bullets.

"I don't have time for this shit," the Crow said.

He bowed politely and jumped out of the nearest window, breaking the glass and disappearing back out for his final victim.

Sarah had just heard the Crow telling her how he killed the second man.

"That's quite a tale," said Sarah.

"It's not over yet," said the Crow.

"I don't know if I want to hear the rest of the story," said Sarah bowing her head.

"That is the end of the story," said the Crow.

"What about the last one? Killveck?" she asked.

"He's around here somewhere," said the Crow.

"What do you mean here somewhere?" asked Sarah.

"I didn't kill him," said the Crow.

"Why the hell not?" asked Sarah.

"I found him but I couldn't get to him. Too much security and all," said the Crow.

"That didn't stop you when you went after Top Dollar," said Sarah.

"This time is different," said the Crow.

"Oh yeah I'd love to know how," said Sarah now standing up in a demanding manor. Her hands were crossed in defiance.

The Crow stood up from his kneeling position.

Sarah stared at him and he stared at her.

Then he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You are coming with me and we are going to see Killveck together," said the Crow.

"What are you crazy?! No! Let me go!" screamed Sarah, who started struggling against the Crow.

"You better watch it little girl. Otherwise I will do to you what I did to those two men tonight," said the Crow.

"Let her go Draven!" said a familiar voice.

The Crow took Sarah from his eye sight and instead turned her around, using her as a human shield.

The Crows arms went around her neck, preventing her from running away.

"NO!" shouted Sarah her hand trying to pry his arms off of her, but again it was useless.

The Crow smiled, welcoming the officer to his domain.

"Well well well, Albrecht back from the dead," said the Crow.

Office Daryl Albrecht stepped into the dark cemetery, his gun aimed right for the Crow's heart, except Sarah's head blocked the heart.

Albrecht's lips were bloody and swollen. His eyes too were the same, but the man was still alive and kicking.

"I won't repeat myself Draven," said Daryl stepping closer and closer to Sarah and the Crow.

"I've been shot at so many times tonight, lets' let someone else have a turn shall we?" asked the Crow, hinting towards his captive.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Demon's Fate**

Albrecht had no choice but to let Sarah and the Crow go. No matter how many times he could shoot the demon, the demon wouldn't die and Sarah could be hurt instead, and she didn't have superhuman healing abilities.

"Draven, so help me God, if you hurt one stray of hair on her head, I will give you the pain and suffering you deserve!" yelled Albrecht.

"Sshh," said Eric.

He reached up to Sarah's head and pulled out a piece of hair and let it drop to the wet cement.

"You were saying?" asked Eric.

Sarah stayed silent as Eric dragged her from the cemetery to the main street.

"Killveck," she whispered. She was trying to let Albrecht know the plan.

"Killveck," she said again in a whisper over and over again.

"Got a secret? Can you keep it?" asked Eric to Sarah as he tightened his hold on her and kept dragging her down the street, making sure she couldn't escape.

"Later officer," said Eric as he and Sarah disappeared around the corner of a building.

"Wait!" called Albrecht, but it was too late. Both captor and captive were gone.

"I had a feeling you were going to do that," said Daryl as he holstered his gun and ran back to his car.

Sarah had no idea what was going on. As soon as Eric dragged her around the corner all she sensed was a dizzying motion to which she closed her eyes to avoid.

"Please stop!" she cried.

"We're here!" sing sang Eric.

Sarah opened her eyes and both she and the crow were on top of the tallest building in the city known as the Skyscraper.

"Why are we here?" asked Sarah.

Eric released her body but held tight to her wrist.

"We have work to do," said Eric. He kicked open the only door on the rooftop and yanked Sarah along with him.

"Keep quiet," warned Eric.

Sarah didn't need to be told twice. This maniac could hurt her or kill her in an instant. She let herself be dragged many staircases until they came to the 3rd floor of the building.

The crow opened the door slowly and peeked around.

"Clear," he said and he tossed Sarah in first to a pitch black room.

"Hey!" she screamed but the door was slammed shut behind her. She ran over to it, trying to find the handle. Once she did, it didn't budge. She had been locked in.

Sarah banged over and over with her fists and feet trying to get the door open.

"Open this door! Let me the fuck out!" she screamed.

"Please let me out! Help me! Let me out!" she screamed again, in an endless battle with the door to which she could not win.

Sarah gave up with the door. She turned her head into the darkness and scanned the black room with nothing coming into her view.

"Well well well, look what the crow dragged in," said a menacing manly voice from the other side of the room.

Sarah gasped.

"Who's there?" she asked in a frightened tone.

Suddenly a huge white light came on, blinding Sarah. She put her arms in front of her eyes to shield the sudden burst of the white light.

"Who are you?" asked Sarah as she squinted her eyes trying to see the man on the other side.

"You know who I am dear one," said the voice.

Sarah opened her mouth in terror.

"Killveck," she said.

Killveck stood up from the end of the table.

Around the table stood more men, armed with guns, knives, chains, and one even had a sword.

"My pleasure," said Killveck. The head one of the gang, The Forsaken Ones bowed in pleasure.

"Why am I here?" asked Sarah.

"That's right. You don't know, little girl," said Killveck.

He advanced on Sarah.

"I remember you that I know," said Sarah.

"You killed my mother," said Sarah, her fists clenching at her side, her fear subsiding for just a moment.

"Which one was she again? I've had so many in the past 48 hours it's hard to keep track," said Killveck.

"You bastard!" yelled Sarah. Next thing she knew she was flying at him, her nails ready to claw the skin off his face.

Killveck smiled and sidestepped the attack and hit Sarah on the back with his sheathed sword.

"Nice move kitty cat, but you are going to have to do better than that if you want to harm me," said Killveck.

Sarah groaned as she hit the side of her head on a chair.

Killveck looked down at her. He unsheathed his katana and pointed the tip of the sword at Sarah.

"Here kitty kitty kitty," he said, taunting Sarah.

Sarah didn't move but just stared into his bright blue eyes.

"No, there's no point. You are going to kill me anyways," said Sarah.

"True but not for awhile," said Killveck. He brought the sword closer to Sarah. Sarah back away as far as she could until she met someone's legs. A man's huge muscular arms had scooped Sarah up and held tight to her arms, bringing them in so she couldn't scratch back.

"This might hurt a little," said Killveck.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" screamed Sarah, tears stinging her eyes. She shut her eyes.

Killveck sliced at Sarah, making her cheeks run red with blood from the fresh cuts she just got from the samurai sword Killveck held.

"Still has the same feeling but sweeter. You are the first child I've ever cut with this blade," said Killveck, licking the blood off the blade, being careful not to cut his own tongue off.

"Shall we go again?" asked Killveck. The men from around the table chuckled.

At the window, there was a caw.

All eyes looked at the black bird perched on the windowsill, including Sarah's own eyes.

"Good evening gentlemen," said the Crow from above the men and the table in the middle of the room. The crow was kneeling on the huge light frame dangling from the ceiling.

All the men cocked their guns and aimed them right at the Crow.

"There's no need for that," said Killveck reassuring his men.

The men lowered their guns but still had the safeties off just in case.

"What took you so long?" asked Killveck.

"Oh you know the usual shit. Mostly traffic," said the Crow. He back flipped off the light fixture and landed gracefully on top of the table.

The Crow scanned the room and found Sarah bleeding a man's arms. The Crow's demeanor became even more frightening.

"Who made her bleed?" asked the Crow while he pointed to Sarah. He looked around the room for the culprit.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," said Killveck.

Eric looked down and saw the remains of the blood on his sword.

"Her blood tastes so sweet," said Killveck.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU PLANNED THIS!" screamed Sarah as she struggled in the man's arms. Her eyes never left the Crow and everyone else's eyes never left Sarah.

"Stop struggling you brat," said the man, but Sarah didn't give up.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Killveck.

"Brunson, get that brat under control," said Killveck,

"Yes sir," said Brunson.

"Release her," said the Crow.

Brunson looked to Killveck for reassurance.

"Do it," said Killveck.

Sarah was released from the muscle bound gorilla and she made a grab for a forgotten gun at the table. She pointed it to the men.

"Let me out now," she said as she backed away from the men.

"I don't have the key sweetheart," said Killveck.

"But I do," said the Crow. Sarah glared at the Crow and he took the key from his pocket in his leather pants and he dangled it in front of his face, swinging it back and forth.

"You want it? Come and get it!" he screamed. He tossed it into the air and attacked the men around the table.

Sarah kneeled down, her arms covering her head. She screamed as she had never screamed in her life. She hid the gun in her jean pocket.

The entire room erupted in gunfire, with the light fixtures shattering. The papers on the tables were being thrown to the ground along with the bodies of the men who had just died from the gunshots that were aimed for the Crow and missed.

The Crow dodged some of the shots, and some of them hit him. Not a single wound or scratch stopped him. He took the knives from the men, cut their throats and went from one man to the next, killing them instantly.

"What the fuck is happening?" asked Killveck. In admits all the commotion he saw where the key had landed. He snatched it up and went to the door.

He ran right to Sarah, snatching her up while he fiddled with the key lock.

"NO!" screamed Sarah. Killveck just shushed her up while he fiddled with the key.

What seemed like hours, Killveck and Sarah managed to escape the room.

He and Sarah made their way up a few floors and back up to the rooftop.

"Either you let her go of I will throw you off this roof," said the Crow.


End file.
